The Reapings Part 1
“Happy Hunger Games!” Blyth Gren stood infront of the microphone, alongside her was two glass bowls, one each side of her. I watched in awe as she explained the rules, pointing to the glass bowls, telling the districts about their unexpected descent into hell. The Hunger Games… ---- There she was, Blyth, standing in front of the whole district. Boys to the right, girls to the left.Everyone, even if they weren’t going to be chosen, looked on in fear. One cat looked on as Blyth grinned. “Time to choose out the names! For the first time!!” She sounded excited sending young, innocent people to their deaths. The capital made it seem like they didn’t have a choice. Blyth took her little legs over to the round ball, climbing ontop of it, she was a spider, she could do anything she liked. She wiggled one leg inside the bowl, pulling out the unfortunate girl who had to fight to the death in order to survive inside a glass dome… ---- If you took all the names out of that glass bowl and turned it on its head, anything trapped underneath would suffocate, right? What if this was just another way to get rid of the living. By trapping them until they suffocate, like a human would do to a spider?! ---- Blyth shuffled back to the microphone, the sound of rustling paper was heard, she pulled open the paper. Her eyes widened and her face turned into a big grin as she read out the name. “PURRY SUNRAY!” ---- “Who is that? The Fat cat?” I asked my mentor as the young looking fat cat emerged from the crowd on the television… ---- Purry, without hesitation, walked upto the stage, like she was prepared for this. As she passed the camera, her paws seemed red, like blood, as she kicked up the dirt behind her. Swaying her tail. “Hello, Purry” Blyth said, getting a good look at her. She was wearing a black jacket and almost cowboy boots, her face was straight, her eye twitching. ---- “Ah yes, Purry, you better keep an eye on that girl” ---- “Now, for the boys!” Blyth walked over to the other bowl, again climbing ontop and wagging her finger around. She reached down and picked out a piece of paper… ---- The hat covered his eyes, but he could almost see the outside of the train, large skyscapers shining bright in the hot sun that day. He kept to himself, his ears pricked for news from the seats behind him… “Oh yes, this first season will be extraordinary!” From what he had heard, the capital and the tributes where all on this train, together. His claws where sharpened nicely, ready to swing. Did he attack now? or later? He listedned some more… ---- “MUMMYY!” The young girl screamed, they had no choice but to pick her up by the hoofs and drag her onto the stage themselves. Everyone backed away as the young horse was bound to the peacemakers and dragged to the stage. A horse tried to push through, but it was no use, district 3 wasn’t going to help them. “HAZEL!” The mother roared, rearing up on her hind legs, trying to see over the crowd. Her daughters stopping her from going anywhere. “YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!” Screamed one. Once the horse was finally up on the stage, she had stopped fighting. Instead she was standing there, shaking, tears flowing down her face. Blyth made no contact with her, she just went over to the other ball and plucked out the boys name. “This district is crazy” she muttered. She was right, ifnact, one of the craziest. District 3 had rabid dogs, possesive felines and nasty hamsters, there was no escape. “Ashin Sykes!” She read from the paper before she tossed it over her shoulder. The crowd parted like it always did, revealing a black cat wearing a hat. His ears pricked. He didn’t move for a second. He didn’t even look around, instead he looked down and made his way up onto the stage. ---- “Would you like some tea” The seahorse asked, passing by Hazel, the youngest tribute to be picked out at only 12 years old. Hazel looked up for a second, her daydreams snapping her into reality. Her eyes where bloodshot, tears stained her face and her hair was all scruffy. She sniffed, looking up. “No, please, leave me alone” She said, before curling back into a ball at the corner of the chair. Ashin looked over, his ear turning toward the girl. He stayed secret, it didn’t even look like he was looking, but he was. ---- Asha Tukker stood at the end of the train cabin, looking down she seen Josh, giving her an eye. She stared back, something told her not to go down, but she couldn’t help herself. She made her way down the cabin, sliding into the seat and putting two paws on the table, fiddiling with her hoodie. Josh laughed. “Vats so funny?” She asked, her accent was great, adding a V to almost everything. “Nothing, you’re just so cute, I can’t help but laugh” “heh, thank you, I think we need to fight, yes?” Josh grinned, she didn’t seem to sure about the hunger games, Josh had been an expert on finding things out. He knew what was going on. “We should team up, together, and the last two, win, right?” As he spoke, he looked up, cameras were obviously in the train, he could slightly see one in the corner. Was he being broadcasted? He had a girlfriend back at home, but this game, he might not ever return. Maybe he should use his good looks and sweet talkign to his...advantage. “Ummm” Asha thought for a minute. “Think about it” Josh got up, grinning at Asha before heading down the cabin. Opening the door and leaving Asha alone. ---- “Josh! Please do not go! I will msis you, I’ll be ever so lonely!” The girl begged, her big green eyes blinking tears. “Carli, I must, they have chosen me” “Come on up, Josh” Blyth said “I don’t have ALL day” Carli sobbed hard as she stood in the crowd, Josh quickly walking up the stairs. He looked over, Asha was there, he wasn’t as big as the boys at school, but everyone loved him. Asha instantly blushed. ---- Thats the end of Part one Of my Hunger Games fanfic, PLEASEEE tell me what you think :) Next : Lets find out Our Training Scores Category:Hunger Games Category:Episodes Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes